Age of Darkness
by magidav
Summary: It has been two years since Goku has began training Uub. A uneay peace has settle upon Earth, but a darkness is approaching. Will Earth prevail, or will this be their last tale?


_**The Age of Darkness**_

_by: me_

(Note: I do not own DB or DBZ or DBGT, nor any of the characters of them. I own only the characters I made up.)

_**Chapter One**_

_Dawning of a New age_

"Dark energy blast," yelled Bireck while he was floating way above ground, a pitch black ball of energy shooting from his hands, " lets see you block this, brother."

"Bring it on little brother," replied Orian as a silver ray shot from one of his hands, while in his other formed a green disk. Right as the two blasts collided, Orian sensed his brother teleport ten feet behind him.

"Gotcha brother, "snapped Bireck as he blasted Orian with the strongest energy blast he could put forth.

Kaboom sounded as the dust swirled around both brothers. As the dust settled, Bireck could see his brother's green kisit disk hovering right between where he stood and where his brother had been. Where the hell did he go, wondered Bireck.

"Ka-me, " echoed around the valley, and still Bireck couldn't sense or see his brother, "ha-me,." Just then a bright light appeared above him, casting his shadow onto the ground. Bireck looked up just as his brother finished, "ha." As a blast erupted from Orian's hands thirty feet above Bireck. Just as the blast was about to pulverize Bireck, a black void appeared and absorbed Orian's blast.

"Enough," echoed a voice across the valley, "I've seen all I need to." Both brothers look as a short figure walked into the valley. While Orian waited patiently, Bireck fidgeted, obviously upset about the fight being cut short.

As the short figure approached closer to the two, Orian had to ask, " Master, why do you insist on walking instead of flying or teleporting. I mean it would be a lot faster than walking."

At Orian's remark, Jizmar smiled to himself. Orian has both the power and the skill needed to be a great fighter, but was often impatient about all things. "Why do you ask Orian, "commented Jizmar, " do you have a hot date that you are late for?" He couldn't help getting a little satisfaction at seeing his student blush.

"No Master," replied Orian defensively, " it's just that . . . " But Orian stopped talking as Jizmar lifted his hand for silence.

"You must learn to be a bit more patient," laughed Jizmar," had Bireck been paying more attention, he would have notice your kisit defense, and adjusted accordingly. You both did well and if -"

"Why did you stop the fight," interrupted Bireck with contempt and anger clearly in his voice," I would have beat him . . . ," but he trailed off because Jizmar's hand was up again. Now Bireck on the other hand, was no doubt very powerful. He lacked any real skill. But he had a bad attitude that would eventually lead him into trouble.

Waiting to make sure that Bireck would not interrupt him again, Jizmar continued," As I was saying before Bireck interrupted me, if you two focus on those key areas, you'll both be two of the greatest fighters ever."

At this comment, Orian brightened up, while Bireck sneered at both Orian and Jizmar. Though Orian did not notice his brother's reaction, Jizmar observed his reaction, but choose to ignore it.

"I have, however, decided that I have taught you both all I can," said Jizmar. " I think that it would be best if you both went your separate ways for a few years, see what you can learn on your own."

"But Master, you still have so much to tea –," Orian started to say but was interrupted by a laughing outburst from Bireck as he fell on the ground, in a laughing fit.

"All you can teach us, ha ha ha ha , that's a good one," snapped Bireck as he flipped back onto his feet. "Lets just see what you have, Old Man," and with that Bireck flew up and turned back to face Jizmar, a good forty feet above them both.

"Brother, what are you doing," asked Orian as he saw a red energy orb appear between his brother's hands. Looking between his Master and his brother Orian was torn, "Master, what...,"

"Do nothing, you hear me, nothing," whispered Jizmar, as the energy blast from Bireck shot toward him. As the blast reached him, though, it just stopped, hovering inches away from Jizmar's face.

"Bastard," yelled Bireck, diving toward Jizmar getting ready to pound is former teacher with unrelenting strength. However, midway down Jizmar shot Bireck's own ki attack back up right back toward Bireck. Bireck, nevertheless, dodged the attack while never taking his eyes on Jizmar. At this, Orian had stood still too long, and he had to stop this before things got to far out of hand. Stepping in between the two Orian screamed," Stop this brother, this is ridiculous." But Bireck did not stop as he plowed through his brother, nailing his a strike to his face knock his brother out of the fight. Jizmar had not moved at all during this altercation, but a worried look was clearly in his eyes. Bireck, though, just sneered again,"Don't worry _master_," mocked Bireck," I didn't harm him too much, but I can't say I won't do the same to yo-."

But his last words were cut off, ironically, as his last ki shot had blasted him in his back, totally unaware that Jizmar had brought it back. Jizmar stared at both his students, and sadly shook his head. Bireck was just a loose rocket, yet this was a shock. He would not have seen Bireck going berserk, and to have attacked his own brother. Orian on the other hand was unaware of his brothers spiteful attitude.

Just then, Orian stirred and look around locating Bireck. "Brother, why would you?"

"Get away, you pathetic excuse for a warrior," snapped Bireck as he rose to his feet. "Screw you both, I am leaving. But mark my words I will get my revenge." With that, Bireck vanished.

"Master what should I do?" asked Orian with alarm clearly registering in his voice.

"Nothing," whispered Jizmar. "I think that it would be best if you did what I said earlier, go off and train without my guidance."

(First story I've written. please read and review)(Also the DBZ gang will show up shortly)


End file.
